


Megan Kendell In The Pokemon World

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: Pokemon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: A thirty one year old human woman named Megan Kendell from the Real World gets captured by Team Rocket the bad guy organization of Kanto and she does a Nuzlocke. She runs away from them constantly and she makes a lot of brand new friends who help her out. She defeats Team Rocket Boss Giovanni and she becomes a Pokemon League Champion.     Oh and she loses two of her Shiny female Pokemon to sacrifices. Lani     the Liepard and Shannon the Kommo-o.





	1. Megan Kendell In The Pokemon World

Megan In The World Of Poke'mon

Chapter One. Team Rocket's Evil Plans.

It was a dark and gloomy day at Team Rocket's HQ Base.

Two Team Rocket members opened the garage door and they rode their motorcycles inside.

The two Team Rocket agents got off of their motorcycles and they removed their helmets.

The female Agent Hun has blue eyes and gray hair.

The male Agent Attila has black eyes and blonde hair.

Attila and Hun took the keys out of their motorcycles then put them into the left pockets of their pants.

Attila:"That was one heck of a good time for our day off."

He said.

Hun:"Yes it was, wasn't it?"

She asked.

Attila: "You were going so slow behind me, you could barely catch up."

He said.

Hun:"Oh really, I don't think so. Cause I think it was you, that could barely even catch up to me."

She said.

Attila:"Oh really, is that so. I'm sorry Hun, but I beat you all the way back to Head Quarters Base."

He said.

Attila crossed his arms against his chest and he smirked evilly.

Hun:"I don't think so, cause I was the one ahead of you. So actually I was the one who beat you, all the way back to Head Quarter's Base. So therefore Attila, you just got beat by a girl."

She said.

Hun smirked evilly and she then gave her hair a flip with her right hand.

Attila:"I'm not going to be beat by a girl, next time." "Cause next time I will take your sorry little butt down, for a re-match."

He said.

Attila smirked evilly and he laughed.

Hun:"Attila that's a challenge right?"

She asked.

Attila:"It might be, it might be not."

He said.

Attila smirked evilly again and he laughed.

Hun shook her head and she laughed.

Hun: "You're just jealous cause you are not a woman." "Because girls like me Attila, we can do a lot of things that boys can't do."

She said.

Attila:"Why would I be jealous, of that?"

He asked.

Hun:"Because Attila, there are a lot of things that you don't know about women."

She said.

Hun smirked evilly and she laughed.

Attila:"Hun, I've dated a lot of girls in my life before." "So don't tell me, that I know absolutely nothing about women."

He said.

Hun:"I guess, it's a date then." "I'll accept your re-match."

She said.

Hun smirked evilly and she laughed.

Attila:"Fine, whatever works for you."

He said.

Attila smirked evilly and he laughed.

Hun:"Let's head to Professor Sebastian's office, he might have a new mission for us."

She said.

Attila:"Then let's go."

He said.

Attila and Hun entered Professor Sebastian's office.

Professor Sebastian is sitting down on his chair and he's drinking a cup of orange juice.

Professor Sebastian:"Did you two enjoy your day off, today?"

He asked.

Hun:"We sure did."

She said.

Professor Sebastian: "Good, that's what I like to hear."

He said.

Attila and Hun looked over at a man with olive green eyes.

He has curly blue hair and he's wearing a long black trenchcoat.

Attila:"Who are you?"

He asked.

The man wearing his long black trenchcoat walked over to Attila and Hun.

Pierce: "My apologies, I forgot to introduce myself." "My name is Pierce." "It's nice to meet you both."

He said.

Professor Sebastian:"Pierce will help you both, for your next assignment."

He said.

Professor Sebastian handed a blue folder to Pierce and he smirked evilly.

Pierce:"Your next assignment is to capture a human from the Real World."

He said.

Attila:"A human from the Real World? " "But that's impossible the Real World doesn't even exist."

He said.

Attila crossed his arms over his chest and he smirked evilly.

Pierce:"Oh, but it does."

He said.

Pierce smirked evilly and he laughed.

Hun:"How so?"

She asked.

Professor Sebastian:"I've hired some Team Rocket spies,by the names of Annie and Oakley to go into the Real World." "I invented a portal machine which allows you to go into another dimension world and it works." "Our Team Rocket spies Annie and Oakley went into the Real World to take pictures of the Real World for me." "For proof and sure enough the Real World exists."

He said.

Pierce put the folder down on Professor Sebastian's desk for Attila and Hun to look at the Real World pictures.

Attila and Hun looked at the pictures.

They saw a young woman wearing a pair of purple eyeglasses and she was holding a small black bunny in both of her arms.

She has emerald green eyes and really short red hair.

A Rottweiler dog and a Yorkie dog are standing next to her right side.

A Ragdoll cat and an American Shorthair cat are standing next to her left side.

Hun:"What's the woman's name?"

She asked.

Pierce:"Megan Kendell is almost thirty two years old and she lives at 2928 Chinook Pass in the Real World." "Piqua Ohio and Indian Ridge." "She lives with her Netherland Dwarf rabbit Matthew,American Shorthair cat Rocky,Rottweiler dog Bella,Yorkshire Terrier dog Dahlia and Ragdoll cat Sophie."

He said.

Attila:"Does she have a mom and dad?"

He asked.

Professor Sebastian: "Yes she does." "She has a stepfather too." "Her parents are divorced." "Thomas Burlieson." "She gets to see her mother Jennie every two weeks on Friday nights at 6:00 pm." "She returns home on Sunday night at 6:00 pm." "She doesn't visit her dad Anthony at all because he was always grounding her and he didn't treat her right." "He would take away all of her video games,7 Nintendo DS's,Kindle Fire,iPhone6,laptop computer,tablet and 3 Gameboy Color SPs." "He wouldn't let her play with them and he called her four really mean names that you should never call a girl." "She has a twenty six year old brother named Jordan and she has 3 stepbrothers." "Dallas,Joshua and Jordan." "Oh and she has Asperger's Syndrome a form of autism."

He said.

Pierce:"A human from the Real World, is more rarer and valuable than some Legendary Poke'mon."

He said.

Pierce smirked evilly and he laughed.

Attila:"Is a human from the Real World more rarer and valuable than some Legendary Poke'mon?"

He asked.

Pierce:"Precisely, and once we capture this human from the Real World. We can do whatever we want to her, and we can use her for our evil plans."

He said.

Hun:"I like the sound of that." "It would be interesting seeing a human from the Real World."

She said.

Hun smirked evilly and she laughed.

Attila:"A human from the Real World, sounds very rare. Than some Legendary Poke'mon."

He said.

Attila smirked evilly and he laughed.

Hun:"So when do we capture this human woman, from the Real World?"

She asked.

Professor Sebastian:"In 3 days from now."

He said.

Pierce:"We'll be ready in 3 days to capture this human woman from the Real World."

He replied.

Professor Sebastian:"That's really good to hear." "In three days you three will capture this human woman from the Real World then bring her to me."

He said.

All three: "Yes sir!"

They said at the same time.

Professor Sebastian:"Good," "I suggest that the three of you get a good night's sleep."

He said.

Pierce:"We will, good night Professor Sebastian."

He said.

Professor Sebastian:"Good night, Pierce."

He said.

Hun:"So how are we going to capture this woman?"

She asked.

Pierce:"Don't worry, I have a full proof plan to capture her and it's a good one too."

He said.

Pierce smirked evilly and he laughed.

End of Chapter One.


	2. Megan Kendell In The Pokemon World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A human girl from the Real World named Megan Kendell gets captured by the Kanto Region bad guy organization Team Rocket and she does a Nuzlocke.

Chapter Two. Megan Kendell.

It's 2:30 pm on Wednesday July the 1st 2026. 

Megan Kendell,Laura Healey,Crystal Miller and Ashley Warren are playing at the Duke Park in Troy Ohio.

Megan and Laura are playing with Bella.

Crystal and Ashley are playing with Dahlia.

Megan:"I thought of a really powerful Team of Poke'mon that I could use if I were a Poke'mon Trainer when I was asleep last night."

She said.

Crystal:"Ooh!" "What kind of Team did you come up with Megan?" "Do you have any Mega Evolutions on it?"

She asked.

Megan:"Crystal my three main Pokemon are a nonshiny Kingdra,a nonshiny Bastiodon and a Shiny Drapion."

She said.

Megan"My three Mega Evolutions are nonshiny Blastoise,Shiny Tyranitar and nonshiny Kangaskhan."

She said.

Laura:"Wow!" "That's an awesome Team." "Three Mega Evolutions."

She said.

Laura:"Are all five of them males or females?" "I know that Kangaskhan is 100% female."

She asked.

Megan:"Drapion,Bastiodon,Tyranitar,Kingdra and Blastoise are females Laura."

She said.

Megan:"Drapion's Moves are Cross Poison,X-Scissor,Dark Pulse and Aerial Ace." "She has a Bold Nature which raises her Defense Stat and lowers her Attack Stat." "Her nickname is Delaney and her Ability is Battle Armor which prevents those annoying critical hits." "Oh and her Characteristic is Likes to fight."

She said.

Megan:"Blastoise's Moves are Aura Sphere,Ice Beam,Surf and Earthquake." "Her nickname is Bridget and her Ability is Torrent." "It allows her to power up her Water Type moves when she is in a pinch and her Characteristic is Strong willed." "She has a Rash Nature which raises her Special Attack Stat and lowers her Special Defense Stat."

She said.

Megan:"Kingdra's Moves are Flash Cannon,Surf,Ice Beam and Dragon Pulse." "She has a Timid Nature which raises her Speed Stat and lowers her Attack Stat." "Her nickname is Kayla and her Ability is Swift Swim." "That allows her to move faster when it rains and her Characteristic is Quick Tempered."

She said.

Megan:"Kangaskhan's Moves are Solar Beam,Thunderbolt,Flamethrower and Ice Beam." "She has a Mild Nature which raises her Special Attack Stat and lowers her Defense Stat." "The mother's name is May and her daughter's name is June." "Her Ability is Scrappy which allows her to hit a Ghost Type Poke'mon with any kind of Normal Type Pokémon move." "Her Characteristic is Good endurance and her Mega Evolution Ability is Parental Bond." "After I Mega Evolve the mother and daughter attack together."

She said.

Megan: "Tyranitar's Moves are Rock Slide,Earthquake,Dark Pulse and Aerial Ace." "She has a Hasty Nature which raises her Speed Stat and lowers her Defense Stat." "Her nickname is Tori and her Ability is Sand Stream which whips up a sandstorm when she comes out to battle." "Oh and her Characteristic

She said.

Megan:"Bastiodon's Moves are Flamethrower,Rock Slide,Flash Cannon and Earthquake." "She has a Brave Nature which raises her Attack Stat and lowers her Speed Stat." "Her Characteristic is Quick to flee." "Her nickname is Jessica." "Her Ability is Sturdy." "It allows her to withstand a move and survive with one Hit Point."

She said.

Laura:"Wow!" "Those are some great Moves for them and they have great Natures." "They have great Abilities."

She said.

Crystal:"Wow!" "Those are some great Characteristics for them and they have great nicknames."

She said.

Ashley saw a man hiding behind the tree and she gasped.

Bella and Dahlia saw the man hiding behind a tree.

Bella and Dahlia barked at the man.

Megan saw Pierce of Team Rocket and she gasped.

Megan:"Guys run away right now!"

She shouted.

Laura:"Why do you want us to run away?"

She asked.

Megan:"A Team Rocket member is here!" "He has a Pokeball in his right hand."

She said.

A portal appeared out of nowhere right in front of Megan and it opened up.

Hoopa came out of the portal and he looked around.

Hoopa:"Wow!" "The Real World is so beautiful!"

He said.

Megan:"Woah!" "It's a Hoopa!"

She said.

Hoopa saw Megan and he gasped.

Hoopa floated over to Megan and he smiled at her.

Megan:"Hello Hoopa!" "I'm Megan Kendell."

She said.

Hoopa:"Hello Megan!" "I'm Hoopa!"

He said.

Megan:"Sonic meet Bella and Dahlia my dogs." "Rottweiler and Yorkshire Terrier."

She said.

Hoopa:"Is Sonic my nickname?"

He asked.

Megan:"Yes." "Sonic is your nickname."

She said.

Sonic:"I love it!"

He said.

Megan:"Sonic please take

She said.

Sonic:"Where's your house at Megan?"

He asked.

Megan:"Sonic my house is in this place called Indian Ridge at Piqua Ohio." "2928 Chinook Pass."

She said.

Sonic pulled off both of his rings and he opened up two portals.

Sonic:"The first hoop will take all of you back to Megan's house." "Into the kitchen."

He said.

Crystal:"Come on guys!" "Let's go over to Megan's house." "We'll be safer in there."

She said.

Megan,Bella,Dahlia,Laura,Crystal,Ashley and Sonic went into the portal.

Megan,Bella,Dahlia,Laura,Crystal,Ashley and Sonic reappeared inside of the kitchen at Megan's house.

Megan: "I need to pack up all of my belongings."

She said.

Crystal:"Where are you going off to Megan?"

She asked.

Megan:"Crystal I'm going into the Pokémon World with Sonic."

She said.

Sonic:"Megan go pack up everything that you want to take into the Pokémon World." "You can't come back into the Real World."

He said.

Megan:"I'm going to go pack up everything in my two backpacks and duffel bag."

She said.

Megan went into her bedroom and she packed up all of her belongings.

Megan:"Phew." "All of my video game systems and video games are still here." "My dad hasn't tried to break in and steal them."

She said.

Crystal,Laura and Ashley walked into Megan's bedroom.

Ashley:"Megan how many times has your dad tried to break into this house?"

She asked.

Megan:"Ashley my dad tried to break into this house twenty times." "He's on house arrest forever." "He's been violating his restraining order."

She said.

Ashley:"Megan are you going to capture all of the Pokemon from your Nuzlocke stories?"

She asked.

Megan:"Yes." "Ashley I'm going to capture all of the Pokemon from my Nuzlocke stories."

She said.

Crystal:"If Team Rocket catches you try to escape from their Base."

She said.

Megan:"I'll rebel against Team Rocket if I get captured by them."

She said.

Ashley:"Good luck with your Nuzlocke Megan."

She said.

Megan:"Thank you Ashley." "I'll do really good on my Nuzlocke."

She said.

Crystal:"I'll help you to keep track of those Pokémon caught."

She said.

Megan:"I'll keep a diary with me." "I'll write down my captures." "Hopefully I won't lose anybody."

She said.

Laura:"Make sure to stock up on healing items."

She said.

Megan:"I'll capture the two Legendary Pokemon Dialga and Palkia."

She said.

Crystal:"What will their nicknames be?"

She asked.

Megan:"Dustin and Pierre."

She said.

Ashley:"That's really cool!"

She said.

Megan:"I'm going to keep an eye out for Pierce of Team Rocket and I'm going to bed at 10:00 pm tonight."

She said.

Later that night.

It's 8:30 pm.

Megan and Sonic went to Fountain Park.

Megan captured all of the Pokemon from her Nuzlocke stories in Luxury Balls and she accessorized them.

Megan and Sonic went back to their house.

Megan called Sonic back and she put his Luxury Ball into her purple backpack's last pouch.

Megan:"Someday I'm going to catch a Shiny female Karrablast and a Shiny female Durant." "I'm going to nickname them Jocelyn and Zircon."

She said

Megan took a shower in the bathroom and she got into her nightgown after she dried herself off with the green towel.

Megan brushed her teeth and she combed her hair.

Megan walked into her bedroom and she saw her two pets fast asleep.

Rocky,Dahlia and Sophie are fast asleep in the garage.

Megan put the lock on her backpack's last pouch and she closed it. 

Megan set the combination and she smirked evilly.

Megan climbed into her bed and she kicked the covers off.

Megan:"Tomorrow morning I'm going to start my Pokémon journey."

She said.

Megan:"Matthew,Rocky,Bella,Dahlia and Sophie you're coming with me into the Pokémon World."

She said.

Megan yawned two times and she curled up into a ball.

Megan closed both of her emerald green eyes and she fell asleep.

The Chapter Ends.

TO BE CONTINUED.  
My next Chapter will be about Team Rocket coming into the Real World and capturing Megan Kendell.


	3. Megan Kendell In The Pokemon World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A human girl from the Real World named Megan Kendell gets captured by the Kanto Region bad guy organization Team Rocket and she does a Nuzlocke.

Chapter Three. Team Rocket in the Real World.

It's 1:30 am on Thursday July the 2nd 2026.

Attila,Hun and Pierce arrived at Megan's house.

Attila:"Let's get this done without being arrested."

He said.

Pierce walked into the backyard and he saw the screen door was opened up.

Pierce: "The kitchen's screen door is opened up." "Come to the backyard."

He said.

Attila and Hun walked into the backyard together.

Attila,Hun and Pierce entered the house quietly.

Bella woke up and she walked out of the bedroom.

Bella walked out into the kitchen and she saw all three Team Rocket members.

Bella got really scared and she peed on the tile floor.

Bella walked away from her pee mess and she sat down in the living room.

Hun:"Eww!" "She just peed!"

She said quietly.

Pierce got some paper towels and he cleaned up the pee.

Hun:"You're coming with us little one."

She said quietly.

Bella laid down on the floor and she yawned two times.

Hun:"You're a cutie pie Bella."

She said quietly.

Attila:"This little one will be a really good guard dog."

He said quietly.

Megan:"I can't wait to become a Trainer!"

She shouted.

Pierce:"She must be dreaming."

He said quietly.

Hun walked out of the kitchen and she walked into Megan's bedroom.

Hun walked over to Megan's bed and she saw her all curled up in a ball sleeping.

Hun reached into the right pocket of her pants and she pulled out one really small syringe.

Hun put the needle into Megan's left arm and she pushed the plunger down.

Hun injected the medicine and she pulled the syringe out.

Hun walked over to Matthew and she put him to sleep with a sedative.

Hun put Matthew into a really small crate and she closed it up.

Hun went out into the garage with the crate and she put it down.

Hun put all three of the pets to sleep and she put the two small ones into Matthew's really small crate.

Hun went back into the house and she put Bella to sleep with the sedative.

Hun put the two really big pets into a really big crate and she closed it up.

Hun grabbed Megan's purple backpack and she put it on her back.

Attila grabbed Megan's dark blue backpack and he put it on his back.

Pierce picked up Megan's hot pink duffel bag and he put it on his right shoulder.

Pierce:"Alakazam can carry her."

He said quietly.

Pierce picked Megan up gently and he held her against his chest.

Pierce:"She's very heavy."

He said quietly.

Attila,Hun and Pierce took all six prisoners back to the Team Rocket Head Quarters Base.

Attila,Hun and Pierce put all five pets on their own brand new pet beds.

Pierce put Megan down on a bed and he tucked her in.

Attila and Hun put both backpacks down on the dresser.

Pierce walked over to the dresser and he put the duffel bag down on it.

Attila,Hun and Pierce walked out of the jail cell.

Attila,Hun and Pierce locked the door.

Attila Hun and Pierce went to bed.

The Chapter Ends.

TO BE CONTINUED.

This Chapter was very dark and scary.


	4. Megan Kendell In The Pokemon World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A human girl from the Real World named Megan Kendell is captured by the Kanto Region bad guy organization and she does a Nuzlocke.

Megan In The World Of Poke'mon Chapter Four

Megan meets Professor Sebastian.

In the morning.

Megan woke up and she looked around.

She tried to stand up and she couldn't because her wrists are tied up behind her back.

Pierce opened the door and he walked into the room with many cells.

Pierce walked over to Megan's cell and he looked at her.

Megan:"Where am I?"

She asked.

Pierce:"You're in the Poke'mon World and you're in the Team Rocket Head Quarters Base."

He said.

Pierce opened the cell and he walked into it.

Pierce untied the ropes on Megan's wrists and he helped her to get up.

Pierce:"Come on." "One person wants to meet you."

He said.

Megan backed away from Pierce and she crashed into the wall.

Megan:"I'm not going with you!"

She shouted angrily.

Pierce walked over to Megan and he hit her right cheek with his right hand.

Pierce grabbed Megan's right hand with his right hand and he dragged her out of the cell.

Megan and Pierce arrived at Professor Sebastian's office.

Professor Sebastian's Office.

Pierce held out his left hand and he knocked on the door.

Professor Sebastian:"Come in Pierce."

He said.

Pierce let go of Megan's right hand and he opened the door with his right hand.

Pierce:"If you try to escape from here Megan you're going to be in a whole lot of trouble."

He said.

Megan:"I understand Pierce." "I don't want to get in trouble."

She said.

Pierce grabbed Megan's right hand with his right hand and he walked into the room.

Professor Sebastian got out of his chair and he walked over to Megan.

Megan:"What do you want with me and why am I here in the World of Pokémon?"

She asked.

Professor Sebastian:"You're here because I'm willing to make an offer with you."

He said.

Megan:"What kind of offer?"

She asked.

Professor Sebastian:"A special offer." "But before I get into detail… Did you know that humans from the Real World are very rare." "Even rarer than Legendary Pokemon?"

He asked.

Megan:"How did you find out about the Real World?" "That's not possible."

She said.

Professor Sebastian:"We sent Team Rocket spies Annie and Oakley into the Real World." "By going into a portal machine that I invented and it worked." "They took pictures of your World and then brought some back to me." "As proof that the Real World exists and sure enough the Real World exists."

He said.

Megan:"What do you want with me?"

She asked again.

Professor Sebastian:"I'm willing to make you an offer."

He said.

Megan:"What kind of offer are you talking about?"

She asked.

Professor Sebastian:"A special offer." "One that'll allow you to communicate with Pokemon." "Through telepathy." "You'll have Aura power too." "It'll be injected into your veins." "We want you to help us take over the Poke'mon World." "Then the Real World."

He said.

Megan:"Are you kidding me?" "That's why you brought me here to the Poke'mon World?" "You're insane!" "If you think that I'm going to accept your offer then you're dead wrong!"

She shouted angrily.

Professor Sebastian:"I beg to differ."

He said.

Pierce:"We know all about your father grounding you all the time Megan." "That's why you moved out on him." "We can help you."

He said.

Hun:"You can beat him up with all of your Pokemon when they become really powerful." "He'll apologize to you." "For all of the times that he grounded you."

She said.

Later that night.

Megan is inside of her new bedroom and she has all of her Pokemon with her.

All of her video games are put away in the desk drawers and her backpack is in the closet.

The laptop,iPhone6,tablet and Kindle Fire are plugged into her outlets.

The painful tests and experiments are over with.

Megan closed both of her emerald green eyes and she fell asleep.

Megan had a nightmare about her father and she woke up.

Megan looked around the room and she burst into tears.

Pierce woke up and he raced into Megan's bedroom.

Pierce comforted Megan and he went back to sleep.

The Chapter ends.


	5. Megan Kendell In The Pokemon World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A human girl from the Real World named Megan Kendell gets captured by Team Rocket the Kanto Region bad guy organization and she does a Nuzlocke.

Megan In The World Of Poke'mon Chapter Five

It's 7:30 am on Friday July the 3rd 2026.

Megan woke up and she got dressed.

Megan brushed her teeth and she combed her hair.

Megan:"I'm so happy to have that Delta Shiny Koffing."

She said.

Megan:"It's way better than having a Poison Type Koffing."

She said.

Megan:"I'm really lucky."

She said.

Pierce walked out of his bedroom and he went down to Megan's jail cell.

Pierce:"Come with me please."

He said.

Megan:"Ok."

She said.

Two hours later.

It's 9:30 am.

Megan is in her jail cell and she's done with the really painful tests that Professor Sebastian did on her.

Pierce is in his bedroom and he's listening to some music on his cd player.

Megan found a bobby pin and she used it to break out of her jail cell.

Megan heard a Pokemon crying and she went into the second laboratory.

Megan walked over to a really small crate and she saw a Shiny male Eevee crying.

Megan:"What's wrong Eevee?"

She asked quietly.

Eevee:"These guys kidnapped me because I can Mega Evolve." "I'm Edgar."

He said quietly.

Megan:"You're joining my Nuzlocke Team."

She said quietly.

Edgar:"Ok." "I don't have to fight."

He said quietly.

Megan:"I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

She said quietly.

Megan used the bobby pin that she found and she unlocked the cage.

Megan put Edgar underneath her shirt and she went back to the jail cell without being spotted by any of the Team Rocket members who would grab her.

Megan took Edgar out of her shirt and she put him down on the bed.

Megan walked over to the jail cell door and she closed it up with both of her hands.

Pierce went down to the second laboratory and he noticed that the Shiny male Eevee was missing.

Pierce saw a bobby pin on the floor and he picked it up.

Pierce:"Megan was in here." "She took our Shiny male Eevee."

He said.

Pierce walked out of the second laboratory and he went to Professor Sebastian's office.

Pierce:"Our Shiny Eevee from the second laboratory is missing." "I think that Megan took him after she broke out of her jail cell." "She used a bobby pin."

He said.

Professor Sebastian:"I'll go take a look." "She can keep that Pokemon." "We're done with it."

He said.

Professor Sebastian walked out of his office and he went down to Megan's jail cell.

Professor Sebastian saw Megan petting the Shiny male Eevee and he cleared his throat.

Megan looked up and she saw Professor Sebastian.

Megan:"I'm really sorry for taking Edgar." "He was crying."

She said.

Megan:"He has a Timid Nature."

She said.

Professor Sebastian:"You can keep him." "Don't escape from there ever again."

He said.

Megan:"I'll stay in here." "I won't escape ever again."

She said.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

Megan and Edgar are fast asleep on their bed.

All of the Team Rocket members and scientists are fast asleep in their bedrooms

Ian Hawthorne snuck into the Team Rocket Head Quarters Base and he walked down to the jail cells.

The Chapter Ends.


	6. Megan Kendell In The Pokemon World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A human girl named Megan Kendell from the Real World gets captured by the bad guy organization Team Rocket and she does a Nuzlocke.

Megan In The World Of Poke'mon Chapter Six

Getting Out Alive.

Ian:"Please wake up."

He said quietly.

Megan woke up and she saw Ian standing outside of her jail cell with his nonshiny Alakazam.

Megan got off of her bed and she grabbed all three of her bags.

Megan picked up Edgar her Shiny Eevee and she held him close to her chest.

Ian and his Alakazam reappeared inside of the jail cell.

Ian:"Alakazam use your Teleport Move and take us to Lumiose City."

He said quietly

Alakazam used his Teleport Move and he got both humans into Lumiose City safely.

Ian:"You're a human from the Real World." "I've never seen one before until now."

He said.

Megan:"Hi." "I'm Megan Kendell." "This is Edgar."

She said.

Ian:"Hi." "I'm Ian Hawthorne." "This is Alakazam."

He said.

Megan,Alakazam and Ian walked over to the Sycamore Pokémon Research Laboratory.

Ian:"This is the Sycamore Pokémon Research Laboratory."

He said.

Megan:"I don't have a Pokedex and a Badge Case."

She said.

Ian:"He'll give you a Badge Case and a Pokedex."

He said.

Alakazam:"That Shiny Eevee can Mega Evolve."

He said.

Megan:"Hopefully Team Rocket won't know about me escaping from their Base."

She said.

Ian:"They're going to find out eventually."

He said.

The Chapter Ends.


	7. Megan Kendell In The Pokemon World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan Kendell a human girl from the Real World gets captured by Team Rocket the bad guy organization and she does a Nuzlocke.

Megan In The World Of Poke'mon Chapter Seven

Megan Meets Professor Sycamore and she captures three new Shiny Pokemon for her Nuzlocke Team.

Megan and Ian walked into the Sycamore Pokemon Research Laboratory.

Ian:"Professor Sycamore we need to talk with you."

He said.

Professor Sycamore walked out of the healing room and he saw Ian with his Alakazam.

Ian:"Hello." "I'm Ian Hawthorne."

He said.

Professor Sycamore saw Megan and he gasped.

Professor Sycamore :"Oh my gosh!" "You're a human from the Real World."

He said.

Megan:"Hi." "I'm Megan Kendell." "This is Edgar."

She said.

Professor Sycamore: "Megan I just got a Rotom Pokedex from Professor Kukui." "You can have it."

He said.

Megan:"Wow!" "That's awesome Professor Sycamore!"

She said.

Megan:"Thank you Professor Sycamore."

She said.

Professor Sycamore:"You're welcome Megan."

He said.

A Wild Level one hundred Shiny female Durant from the Torren Vipik Dump and a Wild Level one hundred Shiny female Karrablast from the Hoenn Cave Of Origins walked over to Megan.

Megan:"Welcome to the Nuzlocke Team Zircon and Jocelyn."

She said.

Megan captured the three Shiny Pokemon in Luxury Balls and she accessorized them.

Professor Sycamore gave Megan a Badge Case and he also gave her a Rotom Pokedex.

Professor Sycamore:"Head down to Santalune City and challenge Gym Leader Viola to a Battle for one Bug Badge."

He said.

Megan left the Sycamore Pokémon Research Laboratory with her Shiny Eevee Edgar and she went out to Route 4.

The Chapter Ends.


	8. Megan Kendell In The Pokemon World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan Kendell a human girl from the Real World gets captured by Team Rocket the bad guy organization and she does a Nuzlocke.

Megan Kendell In The Pokemon World Chapter Eight

Megan gets her first Gym Badge and she gets a new traveling companion.

Megan trained Edgar in the yellow flowers and she healed him up with a Super Potion that she had found next to her on the ground.

Edgar:"Megan the stone in my collar lets me Mega Evolve."

He said.

Megan:"I'm going to get my Z Power Ring and my Mega Bracelet out." "They're in my purple backpack's last pouch and my eighteen main Z-Crystals are in there." "Oh and my fifteen really rare Z-Crystals are in there too."

She said.

Megan:"Normalium Z,Fightinum Z,Flyium Z,Waterium Z,Firium Z,Grassium Z,Rockinium Z,Electrium Z,Steelium Z,Ghostium Z, Bugium Z,Darkium Z,Psychium Z,Poisonium Z,Dragonium Z,Fairium Z,Groundium Z and Icium Z."

She said.

Megan:"Decidium Z,Incinium Z,Primarium Z,Pikanium Z,Aloraichium Z,Snorlium Z,Eevium Z,Tapunium Z,Mewnium Z,Marshadium Z, Lycanium Z,Kommonium Z,Mimikium Z,Solganium Z,Lunalium Z and Ultranecrozium Z."

She said.

Edgar:"I can't wait to Mega Evolve." "I've never done it before."

He said.

Megan:"You're the only Pokemon on my Team right now." "You're fighting the Santalune City Gym Leader."

She said.

Edgar:"Ok." "I'll do it for you Megan."

He said.

Justin Gaines and his two nonshiny Pokémon walked out to Route 4 after defeating Viola.

Justin Gaines and his two nonshiny Pokémon saw Megan then gasped.

Oliver:"Wow!" "She's a human from the Real World!"

He said.

Ty:"She's beautiful."

He said.

Justin:"Ty and Oliver let's travel around with her." "She's all alone and so is her Shiny Eevee."

He said.

Megan saw Justin with his two nonshiny Pokemon and she smiled at them.

Megan walked over to them and she joined them.

Megan defeated Viola the Gym Leader with her Mega Shiny Eevee Edgar and she put the Bug Badge into her light pink badge case.

The Chapter Ends.


	9. Megan Kendell In The Pokemon World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan Kendell a human girl from the Real World gets captured by Team Rocket the bad guy organization and she does a Nuzlocke.

Megan Kendell In The World Of Pokemon Chapter Nine

Both Trainers get their second Gym Badge and they stop a robbery in the Pokemart.

Megan:"Justin let's go get our second Gym Badge."

She said.

Justin:"That's what I was going to say Megan." "You were reading my mind."

He said.

Megan and Justin walked out to Route 5 with their three Pokemon.

Megan and Justin arrived in Camphrier Town safely with their three Pokemon.

Megan and Justin walked out to Route 7.

Megan and Justin walked into the Connecting Cave Cyllage City side with their three Pokemon.

Megan and Justin arrived in Cyllage City safely with their three Pokemon.

Megan and Justin defeated the Gym Leader Grant.

Megan and Justin recalled all of their Pokemon then locked the Pokeballs.

Megan:"Team Rocket is chasing after me Justin so we're leaving right now for this Region called Torren." "We need more healing items." "They kept shocking me with electricity." "They're trying to turn me evil."

She said.

Megan and Justin walked into the Pokemart.

Three men wearing black ski masks walked into the Pokemart with guns and they held them up at everyone.

Robber Number Three:"Give us all of the money and nobody gets shot."

He said.

Megan unlocked her Shiny Durant's Luxury Ball and Justin unlocked his nonshiny Quilava's Pokeball.

Megan:"Zircon front and center!"

She shouted.

Justin:"Come on out Ty!"

He shouted.

Zircon came out of her Luxury Ball and she growled angrily at all three of the masked criminals.

Ty came out of his Pokeball and he growled angrily at all three of the masked criminals.

Megan:"Zircon use your Flash Cannon Move on the guns to knock them out of their hands and then use your Crunch Move!"

She shouted.

Zircon used her Flash Cannon Move on all three of the guns and she knocked them down onto the floor.

Zircon jumped up into the air and she bit one criminal's left arm.

Robber Number Two:"Ow!" "The little bitch just bit me!"

He said.

Megan:"Don't mess with me because I'll whoop your butts so hard that you won't be able to sit for a week."

She said.

Justin:"Show them the true power of a Nuzlocker Megan."

He said.

The female clerk got underneath a desk and she called the police.

Megan:"You guys aren't a part of the bad guy organization Team Rocket." "I can tell by using my Aura Power that Laura the Lucario gave to me."

She said.

Robber Number One:"Oh my gosh!" "You're a human from the Real World." "I thought that it didn't exist at all!"

He said.

Megan:"The bad guy organization Team Rocket took me out of my Real World." "They hurt me really bad."

She said.

Justin:"They kept using electricity on her."

He said.

Megan:"I won't let them turn me evil so that they can take over this entire Pokémon World and my Real World."

She said.

Justin:"I'll help you out Megan."

He said.

Megan:"I'm very glad that you got my back Justin."

She said.

The seven police officers arrived and they arrested the three criminals.

Megan:"Zircon you did a really good job." "I'm really happy that you didn't get hurt."

She said.

Zircon:"I'm really tough Megan." "I won't get hurt."

She said.

Police Officer Number Seven: "Oh my gosh!" "You're a human from the Real World."

He said.

Megan:"Yes." "I'm a human from the Real World."

She said.

Megan and Justin high fived each other.

Officer Jenny:"This girl is a Nuzlocker." "She just defeated Gym Leader Grant."

She said.

Megan and Justin recalled their Pokémon then left the Pokemart after getting twenty Full Restores as rewards.

Megan and Justin went out to Route 10.

The Chapter Ends.


	10. Megan Kendell In The Pokemon World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan Kendell a human girl from the Real World gets captured by Team Rocket the bad guy organization and she does a Nuzlocke.

Megan Kendell In The Pokemon World Chapter Ten

Both Trainers meet two Gym Leaders and they get their Badges.

Megan and Justin walked around in the really tall grass.

Clemont and Bonnie walked out to Route 10.

Korrina roller skated out to Route 10 and she looked around.

Korrina started to roller skate around and she crashed into Megan.

Megan and Korrina landed on the grass together.

Megan and Korrina have one really big bump on their foreheads.

Megan looked at Korrina the Shalour City Gym Leader and she growled angrily.

Megan:"Hey!" "Watch where you're going next time!" "You almost made me fly into a tree!"

She shouted angrily.

Korrina looked at Megan's face and she gasped.

Korrina:"Oh my gosh!" "You're a human from the Real World!"

She said.

Clemont and Bonnie raced over to Korrina.

Korrina:"I'm really sorry for crashing into you!"

She said.

Justin walked over to Megan and he helped her to get up off of the ground.

Clemont and Bonnie

Clemont and Bonnie helped Korrina to

Bonnie:"Korrina are your babies ok?"

She asked.

Korrina:"Yes." "My babies are ok Bonnie."

She said.

Megan:"You're pregnant with twins?"

She asked.

Korrina:"Yes." "I'm pregnant with twins."

She said.

Clemont:"She's thirty seven weeks along with fraternal twins."

He said.

Bonnie:"My big brother Clemont is eighteen years old and his girlfriend Korrina is nineteen years old."

She said.

Bonnie:"I'm twelve years old."

She said.

Megan:"What are you two having?"

She asked.

Clemont:"A boy and a girl."

He said.

Bonnie:"They haven't come up with any names yet."

She said.

Megan:"I like the names Keith and Chloe."

She said.

Korrina:"Those names are perfect for our babies!"

She said.

Clemont:"Megan we've heard about you from Grant." "Just because you're a Nuzlocker doesn't mean that we're going to go easy on you."

He said.

Megan:"Let's get these Battles over with." "I've got to keep running away from Team Rocket." "They're trying to turn me evil."

She said.

Justin:"Those jerks aren't going to get away with this." "Experimenting on humans is illegal."

He said.

Bonnie:"I'm going to travel with you guys!" "You need help to get away from those meanies."

She said.

Clemont:"Take May's little brother Max with you." "He's going to have fun."

He said.

Megan:"No." "You can't travel with us." "I don't want you to get hurt."

She said.

Megan and Justin defeated both Gym Leaders then got their Badges.

The Chapter Ends.


	11. Megan Kendell In The Pokemon World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan Kendell a human girl from the Real World gets captured by Team Rocket the bad guy organization and she does a Nuzlocke.

Megan Kendell In The Pokemon World Chapter Eleven

Megan gets two Torren Region Gym Badges and N Harmonia proposes to her.

Megan put Zircon away in the backpack after getting her healed up and she got April the Shiny Alakazam out.

Megan:"April please take us over to Telnor Town in the Torren Region."

She said.

April popped out of her Luxury Ball and she disappeared with both Trainers.

Megan and Justin arrived in Telnor Town with April's Teleport Move.

Megan and Justin met Damian.

Megan met Professor Sylvan and she got a green Pokedex from her.

Megan,Justin and Damian met Nora in Midna Town.

Megan defeated Damian and Nora in the Pokemon School with April.

Megan,Justin,Damian and Nora arrived in Suntouched City with April's Teleport Move.

Megan defeated Orion and she got the Thermal Badge.

Megan,Justin,Damian and Nora arrived in Vipik City with April's Teleport Move.

N Harmonia,Ghetsis,Anthea and Concordia saw Megan then gasped.

Ghetsis:"Oh my gosh." "She's a human from the Real World!"

He said.

N Harmonia:"She has the Pokemon Zekrom!" "She's the perfect wife for me!"

He said.

N Harmonia and his family walked over to Megan.

Megan:"Hello." "I'm Megan Kendell."

She said.

N Harmonia:"Hello." "I'm N Harmonia." "This is my sister Anthea."

He said.

Ghetsis: "Hello." "I'm Ghetsis Harmonia." "This is my adoptive daughter Concordia."

He said.

Megan looked at N Harmonia and she blushed.

N Harmonia reached into the left pocket of his tan khaki pants and he carefully pulled out one really small black box.

N Harmonia got down on both of his knees and he opened up the box.

N Harmonia:"Megan will you marry me?"

He asked.

Megan:"Yes!" "N I'll marry you!"

She said.

Ghetsis:"What time will the wedding be tomorrow?"

He asked.

Megan:"4:30 pm."

She said.

Ghetsis:"That's perfect."

He said.

Anthea:"Let's do it at Nimbasa City's amusement park!"

She said.

Megan:"Yeah!" "Let's do it!"

She said.

Megan: "N let's have five daughters and one son." "Our daughters will be Pokemon Coordinators and our son will be a Pokemon Ranger."

She said.

N Harmonia:"Ok." "Let's do that tomorrow night Megan." "Start our family." "Hopefully we'll get what we want."

He said.

Ghetsis Harmonia looked at his adoptive son N and he smiled.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

Megan and N Harmonia are fast asleep in the double bed at the Pokemon Center.

Justin Damian,Nora,Ghetsis,Anthea and Concordia are fast asleep in their bedroom at the Pokemon Center.

The Chapter Ends.


	12. Megan Kendell In The Pokemon World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan Kendell a human girl from the Real World gets captured by Team Rocket the bad guy organization and she does a Nuzlocke.

Megan Kendell In The Pokemon World Chapter Twelve

Megan Gets Married To King N Harmonia and Team Rocket attacks everyone at the Sycamore Research Pokemon Laboratory.

The next day.

It's 8:00 am on Saturday July the 4th 2026.

Megan woke up and she got dressed.

Megan brushed her teeth and she combed her hair.

Megan went to the Black Market and she evolved her Karrablast into Escavalier.

Megan got the Delta Charizardite,Delta Blastoisinite,Delta Venusaurite,Flygonite,Stunfiskite,Shiftrite, Cacturnite,Girafarigite,Typhlosionite,Feraligatite,Reuniclite,Poliwrathite,Politoedite,Crawdite,Milotite, Golurkite,Dugtrinite,Zebstrikite,Magcargonite, Meganiumite,Marowite,Gothitite,Miltankite,Bisharpite, Zoronite,Jirachite,Sudowoodite,Sunflorite,Donphanite,Chatotite,Froslassite,Cryogonite,Hydreigonite, Haxorite and Spiratombite Mega Stones then she came back to the Vipik City Pokemon Center before N Harmonia her husband to be later on woke up.

Ghetsis,Anthea,Concordia,Justin,Damian and Nora are eating breakfast.

Ghetsis:"Where did you go off to?"

He asked.

Megan:"I had to evolve my Karrablast and I had to pick up some more really rare Mega Stones that can only be found here in this Region."

She said.

Meanwhile over in Lumiose City.

Attila,Hun,Pierce and Professor Sebastian the four Team Rocket members appeared inside of the Sycamore Research Pokemon Laboratory with a nonshiny male Alakazam.

Professor Sycamore,Cosette,Sina,Dexio,Sophie,Alain,Mairin and Ian Hawthorne froze in fear when they saw all four of the Team Rocket members.

Professor Sebastian reached into his bag and he pulled out eight ropes.

Hun:"Where's she at?" "Don't lie to me!"

She shouted angrily.

Sina:"Who are you talking about?"

She asked.

Hun:"Megan Richelle Kendell." "She ran away with a very young boy." "We want her back."

She said.

Dexio:"We don't even know her."

He said.

Ian looked at all four of the Team Rocket members and he lowered his head.

Ian:"I'm the one who set her free."

He said.

Hun:"Where's she at?"

She asked.

Ian:"She was in Cyllage City earlier yesterday." "I haven't heard from her since our first encounter."

He said.

Professor Sycamore:"Professor Sebastian we won't let you hurt Megan ever again!"

He said.

Sophie:"We're going to call the police."

She said.

Hun pulled out her black laptop computer and she searched for Megan Kendell's location.

Hun:"Professor Sebastian I found her!" "She's in Vipik City." "Torren Region."

She said.

Hun put the black laptop computer away in her bag and she smirked evilly at all eight of the Pokemon Laboratory members.

Professor Sebastian,Attila,Hun and Pierce tied up all eight members of the Pokemon Laboratory.

Professor Sebastian walked over to Professor Sycamore's phone on his light brown desk and he cut the cord so that nobody could call up Officer Jenny.

Professor Sebastian: "Attila,Hun and Pierce go capture Megan then bring her back to the Head Quarters Base."

He said.

Hun:"Ok." "Professor Sebastian we'll do that."

She said.

Attila:"She better not try to run away from us again."

He said.

Pierce:"We're going to wait until she's all alone and then we'll capture her."

He said.

After lunch.

It's 1:30 pm.

Megan,Justin,Damian,Nora,Ghetsis,N Harmonia,Anthea and Concordia went over to Nimbasa City in the Unova Region.

Megan,Anthea,Nora and Concordia bought new dresses for the wedding.

Megan,Anthea,Nora and Concordia bought new shoes for the wedding.

Megan has a light pink dress and shoes.

Nora has a light purple dress and shoes.

Anthea has a white dress and shoes.

Concordia has a black dress and shoes.

Three hours later.

It's 4:30 pm.

Megan and N Harmonia got married in the amusement park.

All of the ex Old Team Plasma members and all of the ex Neo Team Plasma members cheered happily for their new queen.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

At 8:30 pm Megan and N mated.

Megan and N Harmonia are fast asleep in the double bed at the Nimbasa City Pokemon Center.

Anthea,Concordia,Nora,Damian,Justin and Ghetsis are fast asleep in the bedroom at the Nimbasa City Pokemon Center.

The Chapter Ends.


	13. Megan Kendell In The Pokemon World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan Kendell a human girl from the Real World gets captured by Team Rocket the bad guy organization and she does a Nuzlocke.

Megan Kendell In The Pokemon World Chapter Thirteen

Megan finds out that she's thirty seven weeks pregnant and she gives birth to three sets of twins.

The next day.

It's 7:30 am on Sunday July the 5th 2026.

Megan woke up and she noticed that her stomach was huge.

Megan:"Sierra my Xerneas gave me eternal life back on Tuesday night before I came into this Pokémon World."

She said quietly.

Megan got out of the bed and she walked out to the lobby.

Megan walked over to Nurse Joy and she smiled at her.

Nurse Joy saw Megan's stomach and she gasped.

Nurse Joy took Megan into the examination room and she did an ultrasound on her stomach.

Nurse Joy: "Congratulations Megan." "You're having three sets of twins."

She said.

Nurse Joy: "Four identical twins and one set of fraternal twins."

She said.

Megan:"What are their genders?"

She asked.

Nurse Joy:"You're having five girls and one boy." "The identical twins are all girls and the fraternal twins are one of each."

She said.

Megan:"How far along am I?"

She asked.

Nurse Joy:"Thirty seven weeks."

She said.

Megan:"Are all four of my identical twin girls in one amniotic sack?"

She asked.

Nurse Joy:"Yes." "All four of your identical twin girls are in one amniotic sack."

She said.

Megan:"I need to tell my husband N Harmonia about this."

She said.

Nurse Joy:"They're going to be born today." "I'm going to call Castelia City's hospital."

She said.

Megan went back to the bedroom and she walked over to her sleeping husband.

Megan:"Wake up honey."

She said.

N Harmonia woke up and he saw Megan standing there with her huge stomach.

Megan:"We're having five girls and one boy today." "Two sets of identical twins and one set of fraternal twins."

She said.

N Harmonia:"Oh my gosh!" "We're going to be parents!"

He said.

Megan:"Their names are going to be Gracie Nicole,Marina Rose,Chelsea Lynne,Chloe Madison,Mia Renee and Nolan Ryan."

She said.

N Harmonia:"I love those names." "They're perfect."

He said.

Nora,Damian,Justin,Megan,N Harmonia,Ghetsis,Anthea and Concordia went to the Castelia City hospital.

It's 8:30 am.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 8:50 am.

Megan and N Harmonia welcomed their three sets of twins into the Pokemon World.

Gracie,Marina,Chelsea and Chloe weighed seven pounds.

Mia and Nolan weighed six pounds.

The doctors and nurses rushed all six babies into the NICU to examine them.

Megan healed herself with the Aura Power and she passed out.

Later that night.

Megan,N Harmonia,Anthea,Ghetsis,Concordia,Damian,Justin and Nora are fast asleep in the Castelia City Pokemon Center.

The Chapter Ends.


	14. Megan Kendell In The Pokemon World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan Kendell a human girl from the Real World gets captured by Team Rocket and she does a Nuzlocke.

Megan Kendell In The Pokemon World Chapter Fourteen

Megan gets captured by Team Rocket and she escapes again.

The next day.

It's 7:10 am on Monday July the 6th 2026.

Megan woke up and she got dressed.

Megan combed her hair and she brushed her teeth.

Megan walked out of the Pokemon Center and she went to the Skyarrow Bridge.

Megan walked out of the gate and she arrived in the Pinwheel Forest.

Megan walked around in the grass and she saw a whole lot of Wild Sewaddles.

Attila,Hun and Pierce saw Megan from the bushes.

Megan sat down in the grass and she looked at the Pokemon.

All of the Wild Sewaddles saw Megan and they gasped.

Hun quietly walked out of the bushes and she walked over to Megan with the net.

The Wild Sewaddles opened their mouths up and they used their String Shot Move on Hun.

Hun:"Ugh!" "Stupid Sewaddles!" "They tied me up with their String Shot Move!"

She said.

Megan got up and she saw Hun standing there with a whole lot of string around her body.

Megan used her Aura Power and she disappeared from the Pinwheel Forest.

Hun:"Darn it!" "She escaped from us again!"

She said.

Attila:"Professor Sebastian isn't going to like this one bit at all."

He said.

Pierce:"We need to find her."

He said.

Megan reappeared at Milos Island and she passed out on the ground from exhaustion.

Lewis found Megan passed out on the ground and he took her back to his cabin.

The Chapter Ends.


	15. Megan Kendell In The Pokemon World.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan Kendell a human girl from the Real World gets captured by Team Rocket the bad guy organization and she does a Nuzlocke.

Megan Kendell In The Pokemon World Chapter Fifteen

Megan meets all three Unova weather Legendaries and she captures them.

It's 7:30 am.

Ten minutes later.

It's 7:40 am.

Megan woke up and she looked around.

Megan saw Lewis and she saw his nonshiny Lilligant.

Lewis:"You're a human from the Real World." "I've never seen one before until right now."

He said.

Megan:"Where am I?"

She asked.

Lewis:"You're on Milos Island in the Unova Region."

He said.

Thundurus,Tornadus and Landorus arrived.

Megan:"Hello." "I'm Megan Harmonia." "My last name was Kendell." "I got married two days ago."

She said.

Lewis:"Hello." "I'm Lewis."

He said.

Lewis:"Thundurus,Tornadus and Landorus are here."

He said.

Megan and Lewis went outside.

Thundurus,Tornadus and Landorus saw Megan then gasped.

Megan:"Thundurus your name is Theodore,Tornadus your nickname is Trey and Landorus your nickname is Lawrence."

She said.

All three Pokemon loved their new nicknames and they smiled at their new Trainer.

Megan:"I don't have any Luxury Balls!"

She said.

Lewis went into his cabin and he came out with three Luxury Balls.

Lilligant came outside with one packet of blue star stickers and she gave them to Megan.

Megan captured all three Legendary Pokemon in the Luxury Balls and she accessorized them.

Megan:"Thank you for giving me the three empty Luxury Balls and blue star stickers." "Lewis and Lilligant."

She said.

Lewis:"You're welcome Megan."

He said.

Lilligant:"We're going to keep the stickers." "We love to use them on the pictures that we draw."

She said.

Megan put all three Luxury Balls into her right shorts pocket and she looked around.

Megan:"Team Rocket is trying to capture me." "They're trying to turn me evil."

She said.

Lewis:"We won't let that happen."

He said.

Lilligant:"We'll take you over to Driftveil City."

She said.

Lewis took Megan to Driftveil City and he went back to Milos Island.

The Chapter Ends.


	16. Megan Kendell In The Pokemon World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan Kendell a human girl from the Real World gets captured by Team Rocket the bad guy organization and she does a Nuzlocke.

Megan Kendell In The Pokemon World Chapter Sixteen

Team Rocket recaptures Megan and she attacks them.

It's 8:00 am.

Megan walked around and she found the Pokemon Center.

Megan walked into the Pokemon Center and she walked over to the transporting device.

Megan sent her three new Pokemon to the Castelia City Pokemon Center and she left to check out the market.

Megan walked over to a stand and she looked at the jewelry.

Megan left the market and she went out to Route 6.

Attila,Hun and Pierce are hiding in the bushes.

Megan looked around and she saw a river.

Hun sent out her newly captured nonshiny Elgyem and she whispered into her right ear.

Elgyem floated up into the air and she used her Telekinesis Move on Megan.

Elgyem brought Megan over to the three Team Rocket members and she put her down on the ground.

Megan punched Hun in the face and she kicked both of the men in their groins.

Both of the men fell down and they groaned in pain.

Hun tasted blood in her mouth and she spit out a tooth.

Megan:"That's what you guys get for messing with me."

She said.

Attila and Pierce got up.

Hun:"Elgyem take us back to the base."

She said.

Elgyem used her Teleport Move and she got all four humans into the Team Rocket Head Quarters Base.

Attila,Hun and Pierce threw Megan into the jail cell.

Attila,Hun and Pierce locked the door.

Pierce:"You're in so much trouble for attacking us and for escaping from us."

He said.

The Chapter Ends.


	17. Megan Kendell In The Pokemon World

Megan Kendell In The Pokemon World Chapter Seventeen.   
Isolation.   
Megan put her head down and she closed her eyes.   
Hun:"Let's go get Professor Sebastian and Dr. Zager."   
She said.   
Pierce,Attila and Hun left the room.   
Megan told Laura the nonshiny Mega Lucario that she's been caught by the bad guy organization Team Rocket again with her Aura Power and that N Harmonia needs to break her free because she's tied up.   
Meanwhile over in the Unova Region.   
Megan's nonshiny Mega Lucario Laura popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked around.   
Megan's nonshiny Mega Lucario Laura told the Old Team Plasma King N Harmonia all about her Pokemon Trainer being caught again by the bad guy organization Team Rocket and she growled angrily.   
N Harmonia:"They're not going to get away with this!"   
He shouted angrily.   
Nolan looked at his daddy from the crib and he whimpered.   
N Harmonia:"Don't worry son." "I'll go save your mommy."   
He said.   
Mia looked at her daddy and she smiled.   
N Harmonia:"You kids are already smiling." "You're really smart."   
He said.  
N Harmonia left the Unova Region and he arrived in the Kanto Region.  
Meanwhile over at the Team Rocket Head Quarters Base.  
Megan lifted her head and she opened her eyes.  
Professor Sebastian and Dr. Zager walked into the jail cell.  
They took Megan down to the isolation room and they tied her up to the pole.  
Professor Sebastian:"You won't be able to escape anymore."  
He said.  
Dr. Zager:"We got the two evil auras ready for you."  
He said.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Everyone in the Team Rocket Base is fast asleep and Megan is wide awake in the isolation room.  
Megan broke free from her restraints in the isolation room and she used the bathroom.  
Megan washed her hands and she dried them off.  
Megan walked out of the bathroom and got on the bed.  
Megan closed her eyes and she fell asleep.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
